


We Keep This Love In A Photograph

by HecticHemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kisses, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, photo booth, photo booth kisses, this is short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecticHemmings/pseuds/HecticHemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke finds a photo booth, Michael isn't too impressed until suddenly he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Keep This Love In A Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends, this is my first work ever on here so kudos and comments are most appreciated! Hope you like it :-)

It was officially the bands first day of their break, and it was usually also the time that they parted ways for a while, but Ashton had spotted a flyer for the fair that was in town for the weekend and he'd insisted that the band went together. There was a grumble from Calum, who'd planned to go clubbing for the night, but eventually he found himself climbing into the passenger side of Ashton's old car, because really, who could deny that face?

Michael and Luke were happily situated in the back, arms extended as they played air guitars along to the Green Day song flowing from the speakers once Ashton had turned on the car and began to pull out of the drive way. 

\- 

Once they arrived and piled out of the car, the four entered the brightly coloured and busy area. They all stood by the entrance, unsure on what to do first. 

"Ashton," Calum suddenly whispered, wide eyes locking on something in the distance. His three band mates glanced to where they thought Calum was looking, eyebrows furrowed when they couldn't find anything particularly interesting. 

"What is it, Calum?" Ashton urged, and the boy turned to the elder. 

"They have a petting zoo here, Ash, and I think I just saw a lamb! C'mon, quick!" Before Ashton had time to retaliate, Calum had taken him by the arm and was dragging him in the direction of the petting zoo, Ashton yelling an 'We'll find you later!' as they went. 

That left Michael and Luke, standing awkwardly at the entrance of the fair. Michael was just about to suggest they go find a decent feed stall, but Luke had other plans. 

"There's a photo booth, Mikey!" Luke had exclaimed, eyes lighting up like a child's on Christmas. "Come in with me?" 

Michael grumbled, arms coming up to cross themselves over his chest, "No, Luke. Why can't we do something cool? Like the bumper cars, or something. Not the god damn photo booth." 

"Please Michael?" Luke pleaded, wide eyes glancing up to meet Michael's and fuck, he was so whipped for this boy. 

"Fine," He huffed. "Hurry up before anyone we know sees us." 

Luke let out an excited noise, a squeal almost, taking Michael's hand in his own and dragging the boy over to the photo booth. The blonde slipped past the black curtain, sitting own on the bench inside. 

"God, this is so not punk rock." Michael sighed, slipping in beside Luke just as he slipped money into the machine. The screen lit up, it presenting them with their faces. Luke had the biggest smile on his face, and Michael couldn't help but smile along with the boy because yeah, he might just love him. The timer began to count down, capturing the smiling boys' faces. 

The second timer started, and without a second thought Michael turned his face at the very last moment, pressing his lips to Luke's cheek. He pulled away just as the third timer started. Luke's cheeks were now flushed red, mouth agape slightly and his eyes wide, it all being captured in the third photo. 

When the fourth and final timer began, Luke slowly turned to Michael, a toothy grin on his face as he began to lean in, lips settling on Michael's just as the timer hit one. When they pulled away, Luke let his forehead rest gently on Michael's. 

"Love you." He whispered, nudging his nose against the other boys.

"Love you more." Michael had answered, then pulling away from the embrace so the two of them could exit the photo booth and collect their photos from the compartment outside. Luke pulled the stick of photos from the slot, the blush creeping back onto his cheeks as he smiled at the photos. He handed it to Michael, who quickly whipped his phone out of his back pocket and took a picture of the stick of photos. He pulled up Twitter, deciding to share the series of photos with the fans, knowing that it'd send them wild. 

@Michael5sos: #Mukeaf


End file.
